I Don't Need Love
by Amaikurai
Summary: El amor es sólo una fantasía, cuyo objetivo es ser un engaño que invadiendo nuestros corazones causa solamente dolor. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un espejismo irreal quiero conservarlo. ChoroOso, inspirado en la canción Masked bitcH. ¿PWP? Lemon.


Wow, wow, wow. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Yo publicando un fic después de tantos meses en hiatus? Y para acabarla, ¡¿es lemon?! ¡Es un milagro!(?) La verdad este es el primer fic de Ososan que termino pero aun tengo otras 20 ideas más a la mitad X'D

Bueno espero que les guste mi intento de lemon es el primero que escribo en toda mi vida, for real. Además de que tengo un extraño fetiche por Osomatsu siendo uke, el oniichan es mi adicción junto con Jyushi X'D

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos especiales a Adri(te adoro *3*) quién me ayudó a revisar este coso porque yo a veces soy un asco en gramática y a la senpai Aya quienes me dio inspiración y su opinión alentadora. Ambas me animaron para continuar y poder escribir, no hay regalo en el mundo que pueda cubrir mi factura que les debo por ayudarme(?) XD También me gustaría dedicarselo a mi kouhai, Edwi La senpai te noticea siempre, bb(?)

 **Titulo:** I don't need love.

 **Pareja:** ChorOso.

 **Resumen:** El amor es sólo una fantasía un engaño que invade nuestros corazones causando solamente dolor. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un espejismo irreal quiero conservarlo.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, supongo, Incesto.

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sólo este intento de historia(?)

* * *

¿Hace cuánto había empezado todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo este tóxico sentimiento empezó a llenar su mente y su ser hasta que era casi imposible contenerlo?, porque lo sabía muy bien, ésta bomba que llevaba guardando por años no tardaría en explotar.

Cada día que pasaba crecía más y sus recuerdos se mezclaban con fantasías, ¿cuál sería real? No importaba, ya que todo llevaba al mismo lugar.

—Choromatsu—. La voz profunda y seria del mayor llenó la habitación a la vez que se acercaba sigiloso con una sonrisa gatuna que surcaba sus labios en una invitación a besarlo. La casa permanecía en silencio pues no había nadie más, únicamente ellos dos. El nombrado apartó su concentración de la lectura para mirarlo fijamente, cuya expresión no reflejaba ni una pizca de emoción—. Hagámoslo.

De nuevo estaba consciente del terreno peligroso al que se adentraba, siempre que lo llamaba para cumplir sus fantasías era un riesgo que ambos estaban preparados para afrontar, así que sin dudarlo su acompañante dejó el libro a un lado dispuesto a cumplir con su parte del trato, ese que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto una rutina.

Al instante sólo unos centímetros eran lo que los separaban de esa frontera entre lo moral y la intimidad. Un beso apasionado fue su respuesta a la vez que el mayor pasaba los brazos por los hombros del suéter verde abrazando así la espalda del menor para aferrarse a él. ¡Que más daba si estaba prohibido! Eso ahora no les importaba. Sólo querían corromper la realidad y hacer esa mentira una verdad, para que ambos se fundieran en uno solo, dejando al mundo en el olvido, porque sabían desde tiempo atrás que se pertenecían el uno al otro, así estaba escrito. Sin más, ya era tarde para retractarse; estas dos almas se encontraban del lado del pecado donde no existían límites que los detuvieran.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y la lujuria brillaba en sus ojos mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban buscando más contacto, más fricción para saciar la creciente libido en sus cuerpos que anhelaba por obtener el calor del otro.

La ropa pasó a ser un estorbo, siendo enviada rápidamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Y a pesar de que no había palabras para comunicarse entre sí, sus acciones hablaban por ellos, como si fuera una clase de código secreto que sólo ellos dos conocían.

Suspiros mencionando sus nombres y jadeos hicieron eco por la habitación, sus manos buscaban más contacto y sus bocas probar el sabor del otro hasta saciarse. No era suficiente, querían más.

Osomatsu se abrazó al otro sintiendo la lengua de Choromatsu acariciar su cuello con pasión desmedida, para luego arrancar un fogoso beso mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, mientras que sus largas y delgadas manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel junto con un toque cálido. Las manos de Choromatsu, inolvidable e inconfundibles, eran suaves y cuidadosas, incluso su hermano se aseguraba de hacer cada paso lentamente.

—Espera un segundo, Osomatsu-niisan—detuvo el menor y el nombrado abrió los ojos confundido por la repentina interrupción.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte de Choromatsu, en su lugar se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el armario y hurgo entre las cosas mientras un muy excitado Osomatsu lo veía con curiosidad. Al parecer encontró lo que sea que buscaba, pues pronto regreso con algo en su mano y al verlo el mayor de los Matsuno comprendió que había traído el bote de lubricante.

—Ah, mi Choromatsu, siempre está preparado—musito con un tono coqueto y guiño un ojo. Bien, tal vez eso había excedido el límite de lo que normalmente hacían, ya que simplmente solían hacerlo y ya, pero sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

—No quisiera lastimarte—respondió bajando la mirada en un acto que Osomatsu encontró adorable, sin embargo no dijo nada. Luego de esa pausa, Choromatsu volvió a acomodarse, aunque en lugar de hacerlo en el piso mejor decidió que sería sobre el sofá—. ¿Listo?—Su mirada estaba nublada con pura lujuria, mas Osomatsu no quería hacerse esperanzas y se limitó a seguirlo, amaba esos pequeños detalles cuidadosos del menor.

Se levantó y siguió al menor sentándose sobre sus piernas para luego enrollar estas alrededor de la cintura de Choromatsu, mientras éste con su diestra comenzaba a dar caricias sobre la espalda de Osomatsu y su otra mano iba directo hacia el miembro del mayor empezando a masajearlo junto al propio. Osomatsu suspiro ante el tacto y levantó el rostro para juntar sus labios de nuevo, recuperando de esa manera el ritmo anterior.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el menor dirigió sus dedos lubricados hacia la entrada del mayor a la vez que su otra mano continuaba masturbando ambos miembros. Gimió cerrando sus ojos con ligera molestia ante la invasión del dígito, aún después de todas estas veces aún no se acostumbraba. Sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno pues sabía que pronto esa incomodidad sería reemplazada por placer.

Choromatsu pareció comprender la situación a la perfección, así que comenzó a repartir más besos en el cuello del mayor para relajarlo así como también aumentó el ritmo mano izquierda para luego juntar sus bocas en un beso lleno de pasión.

Y cómo Osomatsu lo había predicho, pronto el dolor fue sustituido por una gozante satisfacción que poco a poco embriagaba su ser haciéndolo sentir completo. Además de que Choromatsu era el único que podía hacerlo experimenta tal delirio.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del menor al mismo tiempo que levantaba levemente la cadera, una clara señal de que se sentía preparado. Choromatsu entendió el mensaje y, separándose de esos carnosos labios, juntó sus frentes mientras introducía su pene lentamente. Al instante, se deleitó al sentir cuán estrecho seguía siendo, lo cual en cierto modo lo volvía loco. No obstante, debía esperar a que el otro se acostumbrara para poder empezar.

Pasaron unos minutos, la lujuria y la impaciencia llenaba a ambos hasta el límite, hasta que Osomatsu tomo la iniciativa moviéndose a un ritmo lento pero preciso, obteniendo un jadeo de Choromatsu ante el repentino movimiento.

—Osomatsu-niisan—exhaló tomándolo de las caderas para así marcar un ritmo estable, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, pues quería disfrutar de cada momento y cada jadeo que su hermano dejara ir pronunciando su nombre con aquel tono provocador.

Poco a poco el ritmo del vaivén volvió a acelerar de velocidad mientras que una delgada y perlada capa de sudor los cubría. Fue en el momento que Choromatsu escuchó una sonora exclamación por parte de Osomatsu que una arrogante sonrisa surcó sus labios, había dado con el dulce punto sensible del mayor. Inmediatamente presiono sus dedos en la cadera de su hermano, quizá dejaría marca pero no le importaba mucho, justo ahora sólo quería que ambos estuvieran saciados, por lo cual comenzó a embestir más profundamente para llegar de nuevo a ese lugar todas las veces posibles. Más fuerte, más rápido, eran las peticiones de Osomatsu y él estaba completamente dispuesto a complacerlo.

En cuestión de segundos su gran hermano mayor, aquel determinado y bromista chico con una actitud infantil, quedó convertido en una bola de suspiros y gemidos. Sus manos intentaban torpemente cubrir su boca y sus ojos yacían llorosos y desorbitados por el continuo placer.

Ahí frente a Choromatsu estaba una de las imágenes más tentadoras y excitantes que podría ver en su vida, la cual grabaría en su mente. Quería ver más de esa faceta, tener todo ese lado oculto de su hermano para sí mismo.

Ambos sabían que él final se acercaba, la paulatina sensación en sus vientres además de los espasmos eran evidencia suficiente de eso. No obstante para sorpresa de Choromatsu, el camino hacia la conclusión fue interrumpido por Osomatsu quien, como una bestia sobre su presa, lanzó todo su peso para tirar a su hermano hacia atrás sobre el sofá cayendo con un sonido sordo que interrumpió la atmósfera.

—Choro…matsu, joder, eres tan bueno—logró articular tembloroso, su aliento chocando en la oreja del menor. Sin embargo, se levantó sentándose sobre él—. Pero déjame enseñarte como se hace—finalizó con una sonrisa altanera.

—Es raro oír cumplido de ti… Osomatsu-niisan—respondió con voz entrecortada y un movimiento de cadera ligeramente brusco, el cual fue bien recibido por el mayor—Muéstrame lo que tienes.

La sonrisa de Osomatsu se hizo más grande. Apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a moverse velozmente, casi frenético sobre el miembro de Choromatsu. En cambio su hermano estaba totalmente extasiado por el ritmo acelerado que lo llevaba a la locura, pues hace unos segundos estuvo a punto de terminar, así como también le encantaba ese lado salvaje que Osomatsu mostraba en la intimidad.

De nuevo el éxtasis afloró en sus cuerpos inundando sus pensamientos, los cuales quedaron en blanco. Y con un último vaivén Choromatsu alcanzó el cielo y vio las estrellas siendo seguido por el mayor. Sus cuerpos quedaron paralizados al llegar a orgasmo así como también experimentaron una fugaz corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de pies a cabeza.

Después del exhaustivo acto, Osomatsu colapsó sobre Choromatsu, aun despierto pero sin la necesaria energía para moverse. O eso fue lo que pensó para convencerse porque un parte de deseaba estar así de juntos para siempre.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se encontraban agotados, pero eso no evitaba que sus manos siguieran tomadas, más precisamente entrelazadas. Ninguno sabía en qué momento fue que terminaron de esa manera, sin embargo, les causaba una gran felicidad. Una que debían ocultar el uno al otro, esa era la regla número uno.

Osomatsu fue el que rompió la conexión alejándose y sentándose a lado de Choromatsu, quien un seguía intentando recuperar su respiración normal. No obstante, en lugar de que su ritmo cardiaco se nivelara, su corazón latió más fuerte aunque ya no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno. Era este el momento ideal para decirlo, gritarlo de ser posible.

—Choromatsu yo…—empezó atrayendo a sí esa mirada verde que adoraba ver y que ahora lo observaba expectante. Solo eran dos palabras, debía pronunciar dos simples palabras. Sin embargo, el aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones y ningún sonido más salió. Lo sabía, no podía hacerlo—… Iré a limpiarme—se excusó patéticamente a pesar de ser una razón lógica.

Que cobarde era, mas se cuestionó si estaría bien decirlo y revelar su tóxico secreto. No, era mejor seguir viviendo en la mentira y dejar que el tiempo fluyera con normalidad, ya que no iba a permitir que esto fuese destruido por un sentimiento sin fundamento. Y de esa forma, sin decir nada más se levantó pero al hacerlo una punzada en su espalda baja le fue el recordatorio de que lo que había pasado era real. Ignorando el dolor se dispuso a ir por su ropa a la vez que escuchó a Choromatsu ir por la suya.

Sí, todo estaba bien de esa manera. Los recuerdos eran lo único que debería conformarlo, no debería pedir más o todo podría arruinarse. Ahora mismo se encontraba tratando con un castillo de cartas y cualquier movimiento brusco derrumbaría la estructura asi como también esa extraña relación que tenían.

Se vistió con parsimonia, pues su cuerpo aun le cobraba factura por el reciente ejercicio, para después salir de la habitación con rumbo al baño. Pero en lugar de llegar hasta su destino, sólo salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta recargándose en ésta.

Y su mente volvió a divagar como lo había hecho todo el día, porque al contrario de lo que se decía a sí sobre ese sentimiento, sobre cómo éste era un engaño, quizá un capricho que estaba siendo confundido con algo más, una parte escondida dentro de él creía que podía ser amor. No obstante, eso era algo estúpido porque entre ellos dos no podía existir una relación más allá del sexo, ¿cierto? El afecto hacía otro traía consigo muchas emociones negativas como celos y sueños prohibidos, por lo tanto era absurdo que fuera algo tan profundo como el amor.

Empero, ¿cómo explicar esa sensación de quererse expresar cada vez que estaba cerca de su hermano? ¿Que había de aquella cálida emoción que se alojaba en su estómago cada vez que lo veía? ¿Qué había de cada vez que su pulso se aceleraba al oír la voz de Choromatsu? Y ni hablar de cuál era la explicación para que llegara al cielo cada vez que lo hacían.

 _Quizá tenía miedo._

¿Sería temor al rechazo? ¿Le aterrorizaba perder lo que tenían hasta ahora o simplemente no amaba lo suficiente para hacérselo saber? Sea como fuese, siempre era lo mismo, mucho pensar poca acción.

—Te amo—murmuró a la nada, por primera vez revelando en voz alta su más recóndito secreto.

Dio un paso atrás para recargarse en la madera de la puerta corrediza, mas sus manos no sintieron nada. Aun de espaldas y a tientas buscó tocar la firme y sólida madera, pero no había nada. El terror absoluto acompañado con frío lleno cada parte de su ser. No quería voltear. No debía hacerlo, ¿o sí quería?

Sin pensarlo, sus pies actuaron solos, se giró esperando encarar la puerta. No obstante, no solamente estaba abierta sino que la persona que menos quería que supiera lo que confesó estaba ahí. Trago saliva nervioso, pidiendo en silencio que no haya sido escuchado. Muy tarde la expresión sorprendida de Choromatsu lo decía todo.

Es ahí cuando se refugió detrás de su actitud despreocupada.

—Te atrapé, Choromatsu. Quería apostar que cara pondrías si llegara a decir eso—musitó con una sonrisa frotando su nariz para dar una fachada más convincente. Claramente no engañaba a nadie, parecía que ese día todas sus excusas eran una total mierda. No servían de nada, ¿que su cerebro no podía pensar en algo más ingenioso y menos tonto? Ah, claro, estaba así por culpa de la persona frente a él—Ahora si disculpas a tu onii-chan iré a…

Lo siguiente que paso fue totalmente inesperado, fuera de lugar, ¡totalmente inusual! De hecho tuvo dificultades manteniendo el equilibrio al recibir ese abrazo tan espontáneo, por suerte se las arregló para mantenerse de pie e incluso corresponderlo.

—Osomatsu-niisan, eres un tonto—. Vaya no esperaba un insulto después de haber declarado lo que en verdad sentía—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratar de ocultar todo? Si en verdad me amas, sólo dilo—. A decir verdad lo intento, pero si no lo hacía de verdad entonces demás era en vano. De repente, Choromatsu se alejó mirándole fijamente—. Porque yo también te amo, Osomatsu-niisan.

¿No era un sueño o si? ¿Acaba de escuchar aquello o simplemente era otra de sus fantasías? Si, seguramente se quedó dormido después del sexo, aquello era más lógico que escuchar que su propio hermano correspondia sus sentimientos.

—¡Ah! Buena esa Chorito, casi caigo.

Lo mejor era no darse esperanzas asi sería todo más fácil. No obstante en lugar de escuchar una risa del menor este se dio una palmada en la frente con un gesto desesperado y suspiro ante la mirada confundida de Osomatsu.

—¡Osomatsu-niisan!—regaño—. No estoy bromeando, lo que digo es verdad—declaró, incluso tomó la mano del otro y acortó la distancia entre ambos—. Te amo—dijo sellando aquella confesión con un profundo y posesivo beso.

Y así, luego de tanto tiempo reflexionando entre la incertidumbre sobre si el hechizo del amor era una estupidez innecesaria al fin se rompió.

* * *

Ains, en realidad iba a ser un drabble pero terminó siendo como 2600 palabras, lol. Una vez que empecé no pude parar. Ahora mismo me debato en si subir un longfic que ya llevo adelantado o no, pues quiero esperar a casi terminarlo y revisarlo muchas veces, este perfeccionismo a veces no hace bien ;n;  
Bien, eso es todo por mi les haya gustado este coso raro ^o^

¡Por un Osomatsu suke!


End file.
